Eyes Like the Moon
by Lt.Sarcasm
Summary: Kurt never dreamed how different everyone he knew actually could be.  Klaine/Britana/Finchel/Quick Klaine is the main focus but there are mentions of everyone in there possible M rating just to be safe
1. Prologue Hazel Eyes and Silver Moons

Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction ever. That I've published anyway. I would really apreciate HELPFUL feedback. That does not include comments about the length (however short or long I choose parts to be are my decision), or about the content I've chosen to write about. I plan on incoperating all the Glee characters but I would like to know if anyone is interested in me continueing. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Running. That's all Blaine remembered. The running and the howling that sent shivers down his spine. He shouldn't have strayed from his father. He shouldn't have tried to prove something to the other pups. But he was just as strong as they were. Just because he was little didn't mean he wasn't-<em>

_BANG_

_Blaine tripped over a tree root, the loud noise startling him. He whimpered feeling his foot in excruciating pain. He whined as he backed himself up on his butt to try to get to the trees for cover. "Daddy…" he cried softly feeling the tears start to run down his face._

"_BLAINE!"_

* * *

><p>"Blaine, are you coming?" Blaine was staring at himself in the mirror when he was shaken out of his memory. He wore a black wife beater and dark blue sweats. He looked to his best friend, Wes, who was dressed quite similarly. Blaine nodded watching the other boy go to head down the steps. Sighing Blaine ran his hands through his gel-less black curls. He couldn't put any product in it on these nights. As he grabbed his black duffle bag off his bed his phone, which was perched on its charger, played 'Teenage Dream'. Smiling softly he headed to his phone picking it up. Just as he expected Kurt's name read from the caller ID.<p>

Flipping open the phone he smiled. "Hey Kurt what's up? I was just heading to bed so-"

"_He threatened to kill me!" _was all Blaine heard Kurt sob.

Blaine felt like all the blood had rushed from his head to his feet. Deep inside him he growled. He felt the need to run to Lima and go to Kurt. "What happened?" Blaine asked, trying to keep his voice level.

As Kurt explained Karofsky cornering him in and threatening his life Blaine saw Jeff pop his head into his doorway. "Hey what's going on? Wes said you were-"

Blaine's dark brown eyes were black with rage. He glared to Jeff as if Jeff had just walked in and insulted him. Feeling a pulse go through him Jeff automatically took a step back. "Sorry…" He said not knowing what he was apologizing for but leaving quickly.

Kurt's explanation pretty soon dissolved into senseless sobbing. "Shh…Kurt it's okay. I'm here. Shhh you have to calm down. You won't be able to sing tomorrow if you keep doing this." Once Blaine calmed the boy down he smiled softly. "Look, tomorrow you and I will go to the Lima Bean okay? I'll get you whatever you want. We'll talk about this okay? I have to go. I promise I'll text you first thing in the morning."

_"Oh…okay…I'm sorry you were probably on your way to sleep I just-"_ Hearing him take a shaky breath made Blaine wince with the want to make sure he was safe. _"I needed to tell someone. I can't…I can't take being afraid so much. It hurts."_

"First thing tomorrow. I promise." Blaine said again seeing Wes appear at the door. He held up a finger to let him know to hold on before he made sure Kurt would get some rest. He said good night to the boy before he hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Wes asked. "Jeff's acting like you bit his tail off." The shorter boy didn't answer. His fist was clenched around his cell phone so tightly his knuckles were white. Wes heard the casing crack and raised an eyebrow slowly. "You can't text him if your phone is broken." He tried to reason his lead singer. Once Blaine sat his phone down Wes walked over. "What happened?" he repeated.

"That guy, Karofsky or whatever his name was, he threatened to kill Kurt. Kill him." Blaine's entire body was tense. The veins in his arms were pulsing and Wes could even see one in his neck that looked like it was about to pop.

Thinking on his feet, Wes glanced toward the window. Outside it was pitch black. They didn't have much time for this. "We'll take care of it." He said. The lead singer looked to him shocked. "We will but not tonight. Come on."

Blaine grabbed his duffle bag and followed Wes. He was right. They would take care of this. Karofsky wouldn't dare get near Kurt when they were done with him.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked to the phone and desperately wanted to call Blaine back, to beg him to stay on the phone till he was asleep. But that would be childish. Kurt laid down in his bed under his down comforter trying to cocoon himself in it. He wished that he didn't have to go to school tomorrow.<p>

Looking out his window, Kurt saw a fat, full silver moon. The boy sighed slowly, wanting to just go away to the moon. Live there and not have to be stuck in Lima, Ohio.

Closing his eyes Kurt fell to sleep dreaming of light hazel eyes and big silver moons.


	2. A Secret and the Unholy Trinity

**So I appreciate the feedback greatly. Here's the next bit. If you still think I should keep going please let me know. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Lt. Jae Sarcasm**

* * *

><p>"-and then we need to pick out the set list for Sectionals." Wes said the next day, sitting at the lunch table. Wes usually used lunch time to discuss with the others about Warblers. "Oh and no solo auditions. We give them to Blaine anyway, so why put up the pretense?" he said, waving his fork slightly before he dug it into his steak taking a bite.<p>

Blaine, David, and Jeff were sitting with the council member as per usual. Jeff was staring into his mash potatoes, his eyes glassy as he mixed the potatoes and gravy, not looking like he would actually eat them any time soon. Blaine watched him do this worriedly before glancing to Wes. "So we're just….not gonna talk about this?"

Wes' eyes flickered up to Blaine. "Talk about what?" he asked evasively, looking back down to his food. David looked to Blaine and shook his head slightly but Blaine ignored the gesture.

"About last night. Wes that was out of line. For any of us. I mean I know he was bitten but-"

"Nothing happened last night." Wes said through clenched teeth, looking to Blaine. His eyes burned with a fire that made it impossible for Blaine to look away. "Nothing. Do you understand me?"

David softly spoke up. "Wes maybe Blaine is right….Maybe we should talk to the Dean."

Suddenly Wes' fist hit the table. "Did I ask for council, David?" he snapped. The dark skinned boy looked back to his own lunch feeling Wes's eyes hit him like an actual punch to the face. "Because if an Alpha needs council from his Beta they normally request it." Seeing that David wasn't going to say anything else his eyes went back to Blaine. "We're not telling anyone anything about last night. Got it? It didn't happen. A one-time thing."

"Hey guys." Nick said standing by the table with some of the other Warblers. He noticed the tension as they sat down. "Uh…everything okay?"

Blaine spoke before Wes could. "Everything's fine." He said. He smiled to the others before going back to eating.

But even as Blaine sat there he knew everything wasn't alright.

* * *

><p>"Oh yea….Santana….fuck."<p>

Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she continued to kiss and suck on the neck of the boy who was currently under her. Her hips rolled expertly into his, grinding against his obvious hardness. Her insides churned as she reached up to unbutton his shirt. She pulled back smiling coyly to him. "You having a good time Jeremy?" She asked.

The boy nodded his hands going to her hips to keep her moving. "Yea San…you're just as good as everyone says."

She got his shirt open and laughed gently. "Well you're special, Jeremy. I feel something with us." Santana always enjoyed this part. As she looked him in the eyes she saw it, the darkness; it corrupted a lot of people but that's why she was here. Ignoring his laugh, her hands trailed up her own body to start unbuttoning her own shirt. This caught Jeremy's attention. He watched as she did this, licking his lips hungrily. Giving up with the slow and steady routine Santana ripped her shirt open revealing the dark tattoos spread across her chest. The dark lines swirled around her breast covered by her bra but what really made them special were the symbols surrounding the swirling lines that lead down to her hips disappearing into her shorts.

Suddenly Jeremy's eyes went black expanding across his entire eye until you couldn't see any white. He hissed throwing her from his lap. "Witch!" he growled his voice having gone rough and angry.

Falling to the floor Santana winced as her butt hit the ground. She smirked up to him flipping her hair back. "Yea that's what they call me." she said smirking. As Jeremy made a run for the door Santana's hand flew out. A light started to glow a soft purple around a reading chair in the room that she assumed to be Jeremy's parent's bedroom. It flew from its resting place and hit him square in the back the whicker falling apart hitting the hard body of the boy who was now on the ground unconscious.

Slowly Santana rose to her feet watching the body for any sign of movement. When a few moments passed with no movement from Jeremy she sighed running her hand through her long chestnut hair. "Girls he's down!" she called rather loudly

The door opened and Brittany S. Peirce peeked inside. Looking over and seeing the boy on the ground she giggled. "Geez San, Jeremy's gonna have one whopper of a headache."

"Forget that. Help me set up the circle. Where's Quinn?" Santana asked as she moved the quilt chest that she and Jeremy had been making out on. They needed as much room as possible.

Quinn walked in carrying a small black box covered in gold symbols similar to the ones on Santana's chest. "Right here." She saw Jeremy on the ground and the over turned wicker chair. "Dammit Santana! I told you not to hit him with anything!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. I got the job done, didn't I?"

Quinn let out a frustrated groan and reached into her pocket pulling out white yarn and a small clear sewing kit full of pins. She tossed it to Brittany who, after catching the box, went to the center of the room with Santana. Both girls got on the floor rolling out the yarn and setting pins in certain spots to hold the yarn in place.

As the other two girls worked the former head cheerleader sat the box down carefully. Looking to Jeremy she sighed. "It's a pity really. Jeremy was our star forward." The other two girls continued to work either ignoring Quinn or choosing not to respond. The blond girl glanced to them seeing the large white pentagram on the floor made of yarn. "That's good enough guys. Let's just get this over with. Brittany you want this one?"

Santana scoffed. "Oh come on! I caught him! I want it." She said. Looking to Brittany she saw the disappointed look on her best friend's face. After a moment, she sighed. "Actually…my shelf is cluttered anyway. You can have him Britt." Brittany smiled widely hugging Santana before she practically pranced to Quinn who handed her the small black box.

Looking to Jeremy she sighed. "San, a little help?" Quinn held out her hands toward the unconscious boy as they started to glow a light baby blue. Santana did the same as Jeremy started to levitate. They moved their hands along before placing Jeremy onto the yarn pentagram making sure the boy was on his back. Quinn then looked to Brittany. "Ready?"

Brittany smiled widely and nodded. Quinn took her place standing by Jeremy's head that was at the tip of the star. Santana stood at the left point across from Brittany who was at the right. Sighing slowly, Brittany carefully opened the box. Reaching inside she pulled out a clear orb of crystal, smiling widely she sat the box down. She held her hand out letting the energy in her flow through her. The orb began to burn pale green before hovering in the air. Brittany smiled widely letting her hands go over Jeremy. Quinn and Santana held their hands out as well before Brittany started to chant her eyes falling close.

"Quod nigredo intus habitat…" Santana and Quinn closed their eyes as well. Brittany's voice took a rare serious tone as she continued. "Purgemus a Daemonialitas casto." Quinn's head fell back feeling her own energy peek running over her as it leaked through her fingertips over the pentagram to lend it to the orb. "Nos tres maleficas foederis Solis." Santana's head fell back as well. She felt her toes curl at the rush spell casting gave her. "Demon præcipio tibi…" Brittany's voice rose in volume as her head back. "Exire humanam!"

Suddenly Jeremy's back arched. He gasped his eyes shooting open and his mouth gaping. The blackness of his eyes started to recede as black smoke filtered out of his mouth.

When Jeremy's eyes were completely clear he fell back to the floor his eyes closing again. The black smoke seemed to let out a scream as it flew around the circle.

Brittany tensed as she started to chant again. This was always the hardest part for her. "Orbis concipit malis.." The black smoke screamed as it tried to get past Quinn. A blue wall flew up in front of her making the smoke retreat to Santana. "Malum est in orbem." A purple mirage of energy appeared making the cloud of evil energy swirl in desperation trying to escape. "Per virtutem meam introibunt in orbem!" Brittany yelled. The orb shone brightly its light sucking the black cloud inside it. Inside the orb the blackness swirled before settling. The orb started to fall and Brittany caught it smiling happily. "I did it!" She said happily. Quinn and Santana relieved their stance and smiled softly to their friend.

"Good job Britt. Now let's get all this cleaned up and get back to school for Glee club."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Feedback? Should I keep going?<strong>

**Thanks for reading ^_^**

**TBC**


End file.
